First Kiss
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son obligados a ir a una fiesta -cortesía de Matsumoto- pero...que les esperara al llegar ahí? con que se topara Ichigo? Ichiruki Mundo Alterno! -One-Shot-. Ok el summary es corto jejeje pero espero que les guste! :D


**Konichiwa! Jejejeje yo aquí con otra historia :3 no tengo mucho que decir excepto que espero que les guste :D **

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto.

**Disfruten!**

…

-Rukia! Ichigo! –grito una chica detrás de ellos haciendo que se detuviesen- Chicos…-dijo mientras retomaba el aire perdido, luego suspiro-voy a dar una fiesta y quiero que vengan –dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro que no –dijo rápidamente Rukia.

-yo paso –dijo Ichigo.

-qué? ahhh vamos! No sean aguafiestas –hizo un puchero- si no vas Rukia –dijo mirándola- le diré a tu sabes quién sobre aquello –la observo acusadoramente.

-aquello?...te refieres a….-ella asintió- no te atreves….

-jo jo jo claro que si….-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Rangiku por favor….si dices eso te mato! –dijo con puño en alto.

-pues no lo diré si vas –dijo con una sonrisa.

-ah! Está bien tu ganas –se cruzó de brazos.

-¡sí! –sonrió triunfante.

-de que están hablando? –dijo Ichigo quien aún no entendía de que hablaban sus amigas.

-es un secreto –dijo Rangiku mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-bien….diviértete en la fiesta Rukia –dijo burlándose de ella.

-serás….

-ah, ah, ah tú no te quedas atrás Ichigo. Si no vas le contare a esa persona lo que oí en unos arbustos cerca de un árbol en la escuela –dijo con una sonrisa de malicia.

-qué cosa? No sé de qué hablas –dijo Ichigo.

-no te hagas, sabes de lo que hablo.

-no, no sé.

-bueno, entonces no te molestara que se lo diga enfrente de ti o sí?

-qué?

-se lo diré….a Kurosaki Ichigo….

-está bien iré déjame en paz, joder.

-los veo en la fiesta chicos –y sin más se fue del lugar.

-es una molestia –dijo Ichigo.

-tú estás de suerte que no la tienes pegada todos los días a cada momento -dijo Rukia con una gota en la frente.

-de que secreto hablaban? –dijo Ichigo de repente.

-eh? Que te importa –dijo viendo a otro lado.

-resoplo- solo tenía curiosidad –tenía una venita en la sien.

-pues no la tengas –dijo con simpleza.

-ah! Quién te entiende enana!? –espeto molesto.

-cállate zanahoria –dijo Rukia.

-como sea me da igual –luego de eso, no hablaron en todo el camino, eso y que Rukia solo iba pensando en lo que Rangiku le dijo, si se atrevía a decir eso, ese iba a ser su fin.

_**Flash Back**_

**Era un día de madrugada, cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Rukia y Rangiku habían planeado quedarse a dormir en la casa de la pelinegra, claro está que Rukia no pudo decirle que no ya que si lo hacía le estaría insistiendo hasta que ella aceptase, prefirió ahorrárselo. Rangiku se encontraba a un lado de la habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que se dispuso a sentarse un rato a observar la habitación de la pelinegra, no duro mucho ya que un sonido proveniente del lugar de Rukia le llamo la atención, se acercó y de lo que no se había percatado antes es que la pelinegra hablaba en sueños, Rangiku se dispuso a escuchar.**

**-Ichigo….-murmuro entre sueños la pelinegra. Rangiku se sorprendió de haber escuchado ese nombre, por un lado le causo gracia, tendría con que molestar a la chica cuando despertase, decidió seguir escuchando para ver que más decía Rukia.**

**-Ichigo….yo….-Rangiku se asomó para ver mejor el rostro de la pelinegra que por alguna razón pudo ver un leve sonrojo mientras hablaba- yo….y-yo...te quiero…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible excepto para Rangiku que lo escucho claramente.**

**-quieres a Ichigo? –pregunto repentinamente Rangiku, rápidamente se puso las manos en la boca pensando que con eso la iba a despertar, pero para su sorpresa, Rukia le respondió a pesar de que estaba dormida.**

**-lo quiero…?...lo amo…-Rangiku casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, había escuchado mal? Rukia qué….? Decidió en dormirse pues pensó que la pelinegra ya no diría nada más….pero no fue así.**

**-pero….-siguió entre sueños- me duele en pensar….que él no sienta….lo mismo….-luego de eso Rukia no hablo más, y Rangiku de la impresión no pudo pegar ojo toda la noche.**

**Y así paso a noche hasta el amanecer.**

**Rukia bajaba las escaleras encontrándose con una Rangiku viendo la tv, con un plato de cereal en la mano. Rangiku al oírla por las escaleras volteo su vista dejando al margen sus ojeras que eran la prueba de que no había dormido bien.**

**-pero que te ha pasado? –le pregunto la pelinegra mientras daba paso hacia la cocina.**

**-ah bueno, no pude dormir por algo que me ha dejado sorprendida –dijo en un tono más bien, burlón.**

**-y se puede saber qué es? –pregunto mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella en el sofá con un plato de cereal en su mano.**

**-no te va a gustar –sonrío con malicia.**

**-eh? –exclamo con un poco de cereal en su boca.**

**-dime, desde cuándo te gusta Ichigo? –dijo sin vacilar.**

**-qué? –casi se atraganta con el desayuno.**

**-desde cuándo? –insistió.**

**-que te hace pensar eso? –pregunto sonrojada mientras se limpiaba la poca leche que había quedado en su labio inferior ya que literalmente lo escupió gracias a la repentina pregunta que le había hecho su amiga.**

**-hablas dormida –dijo simplemente.**

**Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. Como que hablaba dormida? Según ella había dejado de hacer eso desde hace algunos años, de haber sabido que aún lo hacía no hubiera invitado por nada del mundo a la peli-naranja por miedo a que sucediera algo como lo estaba presenciando en ese momento. **

**-vamos Rukia, soy tu amiga, puedes contarme lo que sea –sonrió de forma sincera. Ella suspiro.**

**-sí….-susurro.**

**-y por qué no se lo has dicho? **

**-por miedo a que el no sienta lo mismo y con eso arruinar nuestra amistad –dijo cabizbaja.**

**-yo no lo creo así, de hecho creo que él también siente algo por ti –sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

**-solo…déjalo así, que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar –comentó la pelinegra pues no quería hablar más del tema. Matsumoto la entendió y dejo de lado el tema.**

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

-RUKIA! –el grito de Ichigo la saco de sus recuerdos.

-QUÉ!? –grito cabreada.

-entras o no? Te has quedado un buen rato parada en la entrada, eso y que es como la séptima vez que te hablo! En que pensabas!? –le dijo el chico frente a ella.

-que te importa! –y sin más entro.

-deberías estar agradecida que te ayude con los problemas de matemáticas no crees? –pregunto irónico.

-qué más da, empecemos ya, no quiero seguir en tu sucio apartamento –lo miro seria.

-bah! Y encima insultas mi casa! –se puso frente a ella.

-y que si es cierto, deberías limpiarla o que se yo.

-si tanto te molesta por qué no lo haces tú? Además no está sucio ni nada –acerco su rostro enfadado.

-yo ni loca limpiaría las porquerías de un idiota –también acerco más su rostro.

-enana del demonio….-susurro.

-fresa idiota….-susurro también.

-medio metro….

-cabeza hueca….

-tonta….

-estúpido….

Ichigo no dijo palabra después pues a cada segundo que pasaba se perdía más en esos ojos violetas que parecían ser azules a la vez y que por alguna razón lo hacían estremecer.

Rukia solo podía verlo a los ojos, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, sentía un hormigueo que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Ichigo volteo su mirada hacia sus labios, la respiración se le acortaba y el corazón le latía de solo pensar en probar sus labios, inconscientemente se relamió los labios.

El peli-naranja comenzó a acercársele con el corazón acelerado a mil por mil, estaba nervioso y un poco sonrojado pero eso no evitaba que quisiera probar esos labios que desde hace algún tiempo ha querido hacer. Esa era la oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciar, estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro cuando el teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar haciendo que Ichigo y Rukia se separaran rápidamente, estaban sonrojados y con el corazón latiendo descontroladamente.

El teléfono sonó por tercera vez hasta que Rukia se dispuso a contestar.

-qué quieres? –dijo molesta.

_-vaya al parecer a alguien le molesta mi presencia –_dijo la voz al otro lado.

-solo….dime que quieres.

_-te llamaba para decirte que la fiesta será a las 7:30 pm y terminara a media noche en mi casa_.

-y solo me llamas para eso? –dijo con un tono de molestia.

_-al juzgar por tu tono de voz parece que hubiera interrumpido algo verdad? _–dijo burlona. Rukia no respondió- _ahhh ya entendí! Te he interrumpido el momento con Ichigo no es así? Jajajaja._

-qué? cállate! No digas tonterías! –estaba totalmente roja.

-_jajajaja lo que digas, solo eso te quería comentar, nos vemos en la noche, sigue en lo que estabas, has como si nunca te hubiera llamado jajaja_ –y sin más colgó.

-quién era? –pregunto un curioso Ichigo.

-Rangiku….dijo que la fiesta era a las 7:30 pm y termina a media noche – se volteo con la mirada al piso mientras sostenía el celular con ambas manos.

-solo llamaba para eso? Dios con lo que tienes que lidiar –dejo escapar una risita.

-te lo dije –sonrió.

-naaa, ven, empecemos con los problemas de matemáticas, así terminaremos pronto.

-sí….-logro decir.

Ichigo camino hacia el comedor mientras que de su mochila sacaba algunos libros, cuadernos etc. Los dos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, Ichigo comenzó a explicarle a la pelinegra mientras que ella prestaba atención a cada detalle.

-lo multiplicas y luego lo divides –explico el peli-naranja.

-después se eleva al cubo verdad? –pregunto Rukia.

-exacto, ya estas entendiendo –le revolvió el cabello- luego le sumas el resultado de este, le sacas tercera y ya, eso es todo –dijo el chico.

-no era tan difícil como pensaba –le sonrió la chica.

-solo tienes que prestarle atención y entenderás –Rukia asintió- mmm que hora es? –pregunto a la vez que la volteaba a ver.

-las 5:25 –dijo al mirar su reloj.

-no falta mucho para que la dichosa fiesta empiece.

-solo es una hora y 45 minutos de diferencia, tenemos tiempo –comento volteándole a ver.

-claro que no. Mejor ve a prepararte ya que ustedes las chicas se llevan un año en vestirse –bromeo.

-sí, pero nos vemos mejor que ustedes.

-si claro. Ve a casa a prepararte y yo te pasare recogiendo para que no vayas a pie hasta su casa, te llevare en mi carro y no tienes derecho a negarte.

-bah! Me da igual! –se levantó directo para salir del apartamento.

-eres una enana enojona! –se quejó mientras la observaba abrir la puerta.

-que te den por culo Kurosaki! –y sin más se fue dejando a un Ichigo carcajeándose, le encantaba hacer enojar a la pelinegra.

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

-ahhh! Qué bueno que vinieron!

-lo que sea.

-que amargado eres Ichigo –dijo la chica. Este solo bufo.

-entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor….-susurro Rukia.

-pero no se queden ahí! Entren! –grito Rangiku.

Ichigo y Rukia entraron encontrándose con algunos amigos y compañeros de la universidad. Los dos se acercaron a un grupo de amigos mientras que un chico de cabellos castaños salía para saludar al peli-naranja.

-Ichigo! Que sorpresa verte por aquí! –dijo el castaño.

-cállate Keigo –salió una chica de cabello corto para golpearle.

-Tasuki! Por qué me golpeas?

-por idiota.

-ehhh Kurosaki, es raro verte por aquí –dijo un chico de lentes.

-hola para ti también Uryu –comento el peli-naranja.

-hola Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san –saludo una chica peli-naranja.

-hola Inoue –dijo Rukia. Ichigo solo asintió.

-que tal Ichigo? –dijo un chico quien al parecer su celular era lo único ahí.

-hola Mizuiro.

-mmmhhh-fue el saludo de Sado.

-bueno yo iré por ahí, así que los dejo –dijo Ishida acompañado de Orihime.

-yo solo mirare el lugar –dijo Tatsuki.

-Sado-san, Asano-san, me acompañan? –dijo Misuizo. El moreno asintió.

-como que Asano-san? Dime Keigo! –lloraba el castaño, Mizuiro solo rodo los ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar con Sado seguido de Keigo, dejando solos a Ichigo y a Rukia.

-siempre hacen lo mismo….-dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la frente.

-ni que lo digas.

Rukia observo a las personas, la mayoría los conocía de la universidad, pero habían algunos de nunca los había visto. Volteo la mirada encontrándose con Rangiku quien le hacía señas de que fuera hacia ella.

-Ichigo, ya vengo sí?

-qué? tú también me abandonas? –fingió estar dolido.

-hay no juegues, solo iré a ver que quiere Rangiku –señalo a la chica- ya regreso –y sin esperar respuesta del chico se fue hacia su amiga.

-y ahora que pasa? –pregunto al llegar.

-quiero que me digas que paso ayer, y no te hagas la que no sabes por qué ya sé que algo pasó.

-no pasó nada y déjate de tonterías.

-naaa no sabes mentir en esas cosas –la codeo levemente.

-basta no molestes –hizo un puchero.

-jajaja eres una amargada.

-sí, sí, ya lo que sea –de repente llego Gin, el novio de Rangiku, este le saludo al igual que ella a él, luego le dijo algo a la peli-naranja. Rukia volteo la mirada hacia el lugar, y por más que busco no encontró al fresita, resignada regreso la vista a su amiga pero algo que la desconcertó es que esta no estaba.

Genial, se había quedado sola.

-que hace una chica tan linda aquí sola? –pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella. Rukia volteo la mirada al chico, este traía el pelo de un color celeste, ojos del mismo color, y podía jurar que más alto que Ichigo.

-no molestes –le dijo Rukia dispuesta a irse, pero el chico la agarro de la muñeca, intento zafarse ya que él chico la estaba lastimando.

-por qué intentas huir eh? Nos divertiremos mucho no hay razón de que te vayas –sonrió.

-suéltame….imbécil –dijo intentando zafarse pero el chico solo apretó más el agarre lastimando más a Rukia.

-por qué soltaría a una chica tan linda como tu eh? –La acorralo contra una pared- me llamo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, solo quería que supieras el nombre del chico que te hará disfrutar –apretó más las manos donde tenía sujeta a Rukia de las muñecas haciendo que sintiese más dolor en el lugar.

-que te has creído idiota! –espeto con furia Rukia.

-vaya que boquita, jeje creo que tendré que enseñarte modales –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rukia intento zafarse pero Grimmjow la tomo desprevenida con un beso.

Intento alejarlo, pero este había posicionado una mano detrás del cuello de ella impidiéndole quitárselo. Grimmjow le mordió el labio inferior a la chica haciéndola gemir pero no de placer si no de dolor ya que le había mordido muy fuerte haciéndole sangrar.

De repente sintió como Grimmjow se apartaba bruscamente de ella, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un Ichigo golpeando a Grimmjow quien yacía en el suelo del lugar.

-qué crees que haces!? Maldito! –Ichigo lo golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro.

-Ichigo déjalo no tiene caso, solo es un imbécil –dijo Rukia con la mirada en el suelo. Ichigo recibió un golpe de Grimmjow ya que este se había distraído con Rukia.

-Gimmjow deja de hacer estupideces –dijo un chico detrás de él.

-no me digas que hacer –dijo con rabia.

-quieres que le diga a Aizen sobre esto y que te expulse quitándote la beca por hacer este escándalo? –dijo el chico.

-Gruño- que jodes Ulquiorra, bien! Lo que digas -volteo a ver a Ichigo- tienes suerte de que no me haya tirado a tu novia –sonrió mientras se volteaba y salía de ahí.

-bastardo…..-susurro Ichigo para luego voltear la mirada hacia Rukia- estás bien? –dijo tomándola de los hombros y posicionándose a su altura.

-sí…-susurro. Ichigo la tomo del mentón para que lo viera, se percató de que estaba sangrando de un labio. Apretó los dientes porque ese maldito le hubiese hecho daño.

-ven….te curare eso –dijo tomándola de la muñeca para llevársela, pero al simple toce de la muñeca Rukia movió rápido el brazo.

-no tan fuerte….me duele –Ichigo observo sus muñecas y vio que las tenía lastimadas, maldijo por lo bajo.

Llegaron a una habitación, Rukia tomo asiento en la cama mientras que Ichigo buscaba en el baño un botiquín.

-aquí está –dijo saliendo del baño, se posiciono frente a Rukia mientras sacaba una gasa y el alcohol.

-ah! –exclamo Rukia una vez que la gasa con alcohol toco la herida.

-lo siento pero es para que deje de sangrar –dijo haciendo una leve presión en la zona.

-ese maldito…debería matarlo por hacerte esto –dijo con rabia.

-pues tú no te salvas, tienes la ceja cortada y el labio partido –dijo pasándole el dedo pulgar por el labio haciendo que Ichigo se estremeciera.

-no me duele….tu estas peor, mira tus muñecas –tomo una mano de la chica mientras acariciaba la zona afectada.

-pronto desaparecerán….-comento la pelinegra.

-no puedo quedarme tranquilo cuando alguien te hace esto –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Rukia no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ichigo sintió algo raro en esa mirada, algo al parecer estaba molestando a Rukia.

-sucede algo? –pregunto preocupado. Rukia bajo la mirada.

-ese idiota….ese idiota se llevó mi primer beso –dijo con furia. Ichigo solo se limitó a soltar una risita.

-de que te ríes? No te burles! El primer beso de una chica es importante….bueno, para mí es importante –volteo la vista a un lado.

-Rukia él no tiene tu primer beso –seguía riendo. La pelinegra lo miro incrédula- acaso no lo recuerdas, yo tengo tu primer beso, fue a los 6 años, recuerda –sonrió. Rukia se quedó pensando por un buen rato hasta que recordó….era cierto, él tenía su primer beso.

_**Flash Back**_

**-oye devuélvelo!**

**-ja! Claro intenta alcanzarme lenta!**

**-que me lo devuelvas –acelero el paso.**

**-ja! Que lenta eres pequeña tonta! –grito el chico. Pero de repente este cayó al suelo.**

**Rukia paro en seco al ver que un chico de cabellera naranja había causado que el chico cayese poniendo el pie para que tropezara.**

**Ichigo recogió el peluche que el chico le había quitado a Rukia y se encamino hacía ella.**

**-toma enana –dijo dándoselo con su peculiar ceño fruncido.**

**-gracias….-miro a Ichigo.**

**-no entiendo por qué te gusta ese horrendo conejo Rukia –dijo molesto.**

**-no es horrendo fresa!**

**-claro que sí!**

**-que no!**

**-sí!**

**-no!**

**-bah! Lo que sea! –bufo.**

**-para tener 6 años eres un amargado Ichigo….-lo miro a los ojos.**

**-tú no te quedas atrás.**

**-suspiro- sí, ya….-Ichigo no hablo, estaba dispuesto a despedirse e irse pero algo que tomo por sorpresa a Ichigo es que Rukia junto sus labios con él, solo fue un mínimo roce, pero lo suficiente para que Ichigo se sintiera raro. **

**-q-que has hecho enana?! –dijo totalmente rojo.**

**-es mi forma de agradecerte, baka.**

**-agradecer? –pregunto desconcertado.**

**-sí, yo he visto a mi mamá que así agradece a mi papá cuando hace algo por ella –dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-ahhhh –dijo el peli-naranja, se sintió raro, pero no era que le hubiese desagradado más bien era algo que no podía explicar, eso y que la sonrisa de la chica le había hecho sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago.**

**-bueno tengo que regresar o me regañaran por alejarme un poco de casa –dijo apenada.**

**-yo también….-comento Ichigo.**

**Rukia e Ichigo vivían en la ciudad de Karakura, eran vecinos, bueno, una cuadra los separaba pero desde que se conocían habían sido buenos amigos, sus padres eran buenos amigos, se habían conocido en el último año de secundaria y por razones del destino fueron a la misma universidad.**

**Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki eran los padres del peli-naranja mientras que Hisana y Byakuya Kuchiki eran padres de Rukia.**

**Los padres de estos dos decidieron que Ichigo y Rukia fueran a la misma escuela, secundaria e incluso la universidad, cosas que se traía Isshin….xD y así fue como un lazo en todos estos años se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta llegar a ser un sentimiento distinto que los dos no se esperaban.**

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

-lo recuerdo….-susurro.

-y no fue solo el primero –dejo escapar una risita- también me lleve el segundo –sonrío.

-ah?

-por el amor a Kami, veo que enserio te tomas eso de "olvida lo que paso, hagamos como si nada hubiese sucedido" –dijo imitando a la pelinegra.

-yo no hablo así –hizo un puchero.

-suspiro- pero dime, lo recuerdas? –Ella negó- por cosas locas de mi padre, nos mandó a un campamento, pero ya que nos jugamos bromas entre nosotros hasta llegar a un punto en que no nos aguantaran más, nos enviaron a una cabaña aislada no muy lejos de los demás, teníamos 12 años, y por un impulso te bese, yo te pedí disculpas por la repentina acción, tú solo me sonreíste y me dijiste que diera por olvidado el suceso –termino de relatar. Luego sonrío- la verdad es que no he podido olvidar esos momentos –le acaricio la mejía- tú eres importante para mí y el solo ver como ese cualquiera te agarraba me enojo –frunció el ceño- pero…..-tomo aire- hay algo que….he querido decirte hace algún….tiempo –Ichigo la miraba a los ojos, cada segundo se perdía más en esas orbes azules.

Ichigo se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la pelinegra hasta llegar al punto de sentir su respiración, volvió a acariciarle la mejilla haciendo que la pelinegra se estremeciera, sonrió de manera tonta ya que enserio esa enana lo tenía más que tonto.

No soporto más la distancia, se relamió los labios y la beso, no un beso apasionado, este era distinto, lleno de ternura y cariño. Ichigo se alegró de que Rukia no intentase apartarle, más para su sorpresa, lo agarro de la playera y lo acerco más haciendo que el beso fuese más profundo. Ichigo posicionó una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra la mantenía detrás del cuello de ella, el peli-naranja se estremeció al roce de sus leguas.

Hubieran estado así por más tiempo pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-y….que me querías….decir? –pregunto sonrojada y con respiración entre-cortada.

-Rukia yo….-la miro- estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo y….me preguntaba su tu…-se puso una mano en su nuca con la cara roja.

-ajá…?

-quisieras….-los nervios estaban a flor de piel- s-ser mi n-novia –estaba rojo como un tomate. Rukia sonrió, parecía un niño.

-claro que si baka –sonrió sonrojada. Ichigo sonrío de lado y luego la abrazo.

-sabes…..me gusto más tu beso –bromeo.

-quieres otro? –dijo en tono burlón.

-por qué no? –dejo escapar una risita, Ichigo se separó para luego besarla de nuevo, solo que esta vez con más pasión.

-Rukia Gin me dijo lo que paso, estás….bien? –Matsumoto quedo perpleja por la escena que estaba bien- creo que estás demasiado bien –sonrió con malicia.

-que no puedes tocar? –pregunto una molesta Rukia.

-que amargada, como veo que están disfrutando los dejare –dijo pervertida mente y cerró la puerta.

-ya me las arreglare….-susurro.

-déjala –la volteo a ver- sigamos en los que estábamos –dijo seductoramente.

-eres un pervertido –le sonrío.

-es tu culpa…-se encogió de hombros para luego inclinarse para besarla otra vez- espera….-susurro, se incorporó dirigiéndose a la puerta para poner el pestillo.

-qué haces? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-no quieres más interrupciones como la de Rangiku o sí? –sonrío para luego posicionarse frente a Rukia.

-claro que no –Ichigo la volvió a besar mientras que se posicionaba arriba de ella.

-te amo –le susurro.

-yo también te amo –susurro la pelinegra, dicho esto se volvieron a besar.

…

**Les dejo el lemon a su imaginación jejeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 no escribo el lemon porque la cabeza no me da a la hora de escribirlo raro ya que yo soy una pervertida de primera jajaja, ya sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego!**

**Gracias por leer! :3**


End file.
